Wonderful Night Of The Boys' Life
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Benny and Ethan met Cody and Noah Jasmine's brother and what they do last night? The best night of their life! Slash BennyxNoah and EthanxCody


**A/N: This a random idea I came so I hope you guys like it and the couple I made. EthanxCody :3**

**Cody P.O.V**

I can't believe that I have to wear this stupid girl outfits. Noah and I have a bet and Noah won so I have to wear girls outfits for 2 weeks which it sounds like Jasmine his sister will do. I guess that's what happen when you bet on a smart person you lost the bet. Noah want me to come somewhere to meet Jasmine's friends. It's not easy to leave the cartoon world to the real world and you not a creature like Noah and Jasmine.

When we was in the real world we went to Jasmine's friends' house. Noah knocked on the door. It was 8:30pm so we are late. Somebody open the door. "Um Jasmine who are these people?" He asked. Jasmine came. "Oh that's Noah with red, white, blue shirt my brother. And Cody the boy who dress up as a girl." Jasmine started to laughed. "Jasmine it's not funny Noah and I had a bet and Noah won that's why I'm dress up like this!" Jasmine stopped laughing. "Ok I stop laughing for now." I rolled my eyes. "Let them in Benny." He let us in. "Ethan come here I want you meet somebody it's a boy and girl." Jasmine laughed again. "Jasmine stop making fun at me!" Jasmine stopped laughing. "Ok ok geez you no fun just like my brother." Jasmine's friend came. "Um hey I'm Ethan and this is my friend Benny." I smiled at Ethan. "Hi I'm Cody and I'm not a girl I just lost a bet that's all this is my friend who is Jasmine's brother Noah." Ethan waved at us. "It's nice to meet you guys! Have you guys been on tv before?" I nodded. "Yeah those lucky bastards I just sit and watch and be fat." Jasmine walked away after she said that. "So you guys have magic powers like Jasmine?" Benny asked. "I do but I don't use it. I'm almost the same thing as my sister but different." Noah said. Yeah Noah has magic powers but he didn't want tell no body about it. He only told me on season 2 when we was hiding when Izzy came because Izzy want know if we going out or not and she ask us that a hundred times. "That's cool could you teach me some powers? I'm a spellmaster." "Sure why not." Noah and Benny are going learn some powers and it wass just me and Ethan. "Um so what you want do?" I asked. "I don't know play video games?" I nodded and went to Ethan's room.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm going be meet Jasmine's brother and friend. I wonder they're nice. "Ethan come here I want you meet somebody it's a boy and girl." I smiled and went downstairs. I saw a girl who is really pretty with a pretty outfit. I was so nervous to talk to her. She is really pretty that I want have sex with her...did I just say that? **(a/n: I was going to put she is so pretty make slap my momma like Friday After Next but that's too much.)** "Um hey I'm Ethan and this is my friend Benny." She smiled at me. I blush a little. "Hi I'm Cody and I'm not a girl I just lost a bet that's all and this is my friend who is Jasmine's brother Noah." I waved at them. Wait she say she wasn't a girl, she was a...boy. So he just dress up as a girl because he lost a bet. Wow I call a boy pretty, well he is cute. "It's nice to meet you guys! Have you guys been on tv before?" Cody nodded. "Yeah those lucky bastards I just sit and watch and be fat." She left. "So you guys have magic powers?" Benny asked. "I do but I don't use it. I'm almost the same thing as my sister but different." Noah said. "That's cool could you teach me some powers? I'm a spellmaster." "Sure why not." Noah and Benny are going to learn some powers. "Um so what you want do?" Cody asked. "I don't know play video games?" Cody nodded and went to my room.

We was playing video games in the video games I won. Cody sighed. "Why you keep on winning you just like Noah!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm nothing like Noah." "Yes you are! Well except you're more funnier than Noah and cuter." I smiled but then I blush what he say cuter. "Um thanks." He smiled me. "You're welcome." He winked at me. "Well you just like Benny." "What I'm nothing like Benny he a spellmaster I'm not." "So you wink like him, flirt like him, even talk like him." Cody got on top of me. "For you information you don't know how I flirt so you can't say I flirt like him. And maybe you should watch Total Drama Island to World Tour then you will know how I flirt." I smiled at him. "I know that your eyes is gorgous." I kissed him. I can't believe I kissed him and I JUST met him. He smiled at me. "Ethan your eyes are gorgous too." He kissed me. I put my hand under his skirt. He bit his lip. "Oh so you want go there huh?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Well let's see who is going to win." He licked my neck. "Oh Cody that's so nice." "Oh my gosh get on it! You know you wanted!" Jasmine said. "This got to be the best sexiest shit I ever seen! Ethan and Cody having sex oh yeah that's 5 stars!" Cherry said. "Guys go away!" "Ok ok we not going away but we going to be quiet if it's ok with you." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Ethan I handle this it goes like this." Cody got off of me and closed the window and everything. "See now they going to leave us alone." I smiled. "Now where was we?" "You was licking my neck." Cody walked up to me and unzipped my pants. "Well now I'm going to the next stage." I smiled.

**Benny P.O.V**

We was studying spells and stuff. We have a study break. I looked at Noah and he is so sexy. "Um Noah um do you want do something?" Noah nodded. "What you want to do?" I blush. "Um uh I-I-I..." "Don't be shy could tell me." He smiled at me I love his smile. "I want make love with you." Noah was shocked. Noah wasn't a idiot of couse he a smart person just like his sister. I licked his neck. "You taste like choclate." I smiled. He just sit there. "You could taste my flavor if you want." He kissed my hand. "You taste like vanalla**(a/n: i keep on forget how to spell it!)**" I smiled at him. I push him on the couch and jump on top of him. I started to kissing him and then sucked his neck. "B-Benny." Noah moaned. I stopped sucking his neck and look at his dreamy brown eyes. "If you want make love with me I don't think with our cloths on will work." I smiled. I pulled his cloths off and I did the same to mines. "Don't be shy." He pulled down my boxers and his.

**Ethan P.O.V**

Cody and I was naked ready for the challenge. Cody was licking around my dick while I was biting my lip. "Oh Cody just suck it already!" Cody smiled and sucked it. "CODY!" I shouted his name. My eyes was closed enjoying Cody sucking my dick for joy. I didn't want him to stop what he is doing. I don't want to look back not now but maybe later after this. I was breathing hard, harder than an asthma**(a/n: if you don't know what asthma is. look up! because i'm too damn lazy to put what is asthma even though i have asthma still look up!)** person running. Cody stopped sucking my dick and then smiled at me. "Ok it's my turn." He lay down waiting for me suck his dick. I licked the bottom of his dick. Then I started to suck him. It is so amazing sucking inside of him. It taste like raindow he must be a bright person. I stopped and licked to tip of his dick. "E-Ethan." I was still licking the tip of his dick. "Yes Cody?" "Put your dick up in my hole."**(a/n: i can't believe i put that 0_0)** I smiled at him and do what I was told. I put my dick in his hole. He moan a little. I started to grinding my hips against his. "Oh Ethan your dick is so HUGE! My dick is so small." "Don't worry I think your dick is cute." I grinding my hips harder and harder against his. Cody didn't want me to stop with my huge dick. "Oh fuck Ethan FUCK!" "Don't think that's all." "Oh I hope not."

**Benny P.O.V**

This is the best ice cream I EVER have. Noah was on top of me. He was grinding his hips against mines. He was grabbing my legs in the air. "Shit shit shit Noah you so damn sexy. I never knew your dick was beautiful like the face of your sister." "Well, I knew my sister and I have something beautiful at." He grinding his hips harder. "NOAH!" I want Noah so bad it kills me and now I finally can. Fuck he's so beautiful with his sexy body. "Noah please don't stop don't never stop." I made him grinding his hips even harder before. "Fuck Benny fuck." I was enjoying myself making love with Noah. "Noah my ice cream needs to be lick until it's all gone could you help." "Of course I just can't let it sit there and become waste." He stop grinding his hips and lick my body up and down. He kissed my dick at first then he started to lick all around it. "N-Noah fuck, shit this-this-this is so fucking awesome." Then grabbed my dick and lick the tip of it. "FUCK!" Then he started to suck it. "Oh my gosh Noah I-I-I-I so fucking...oh" "You so delicious Benny. You're my vanalla Benny." Noah went back sucking my dick but better. He sucked my dick harder and harder. "Noah could I taste your ice cream?" He nodded. I flipped him so I could be top of me and suck him. I licked all over his dick like it was ice cream. It was a beautiful moment of my life. Then I suck his dick. It taste like choclate like I was hoping for. The most beautiful delicious dick I EVER first suck. His dick was 8 inches which it's perfect for me. "Noah you're so delicious too. You're my choclate Noah." He smiled at me.

I want to finish him I want make the sex he ever had. I grabbed his legs in the air. "I hope you enjoy this." I started grinding my hips against his very and I mean VERY hard. "BENNY OH GOD!" He was smiling with his eyes closes. "SHIT BENNY SHIT!" I was smiling at him. "I'm so fucking in love with you." I was trying get into his body. "Get inside of me Benny." "Are you sure Noah?" "Hell yeah I'm perfectly sure. I feel so perfect right now and I don't want stop until it's over." I smiled at him. "Make sure when you inside of me do it very hard." "Oh don't worry I will make very very hard." I get closer than I was so I could make sure could be inside of him. "This is going to feel real good Noah." I grinding my hips against his really really hard. "B-Benny shit shit shit shit." I love Noah so much even though I just met him I love Noah. "Oh Benny I love you." "I love you too Noah."

**Ethan P.O.V**

**(a/n: probably you guys know it was NoahxBenny story well yes it is kinda but it still a EthanxCody story.) **Cody was top of me grinding his hips. It feels so fucking good. I feel better I was. "Cody harder I don't want feel my legs." He grinding harder. "You're almost there Cody." He grinding his hips even harder. "There you go Cody there's the spot." Cody bit his lip. "Shit Ethan I think...I think I'm going...I'm going yell." "Fuck Cody me too." He licked my body. "Cody Cody." I was moaning his name while he was licking my body. "Oh feels so good Cody." "I know that." He look up and closed his eyes. He was grinding his hips even harder than before and I didn't even ask for it. "Cody shit god this is amazing." "Do you a turn?" I nodded. I flipped over Cody to be on top of him. "Cody turn over way." "W-why?" "I wanted you have the best sex in whole wide world." He smiled at me. He turned over. "Be gentle to my ass." I put my dick inside of his ass. I grinding my hips and try to be gentle. "Oh fuck gentle fuck my ass up! Do it harder Ethan get to my insides!" I grinding my hips harder than the whole sex. "Oh shit this feel really really good Ethan." Cody bit his lip. "We not done yet Cody." "I hope we never done."

Later I was grinding my hips against his hips in his hole. "Oh Ethan lift me up oh Ethan now." I lifted him up to make the sex deeper. Cody was wraping around me so he won't fall back. I was holding him. I still grinding my hips against his hips. "Ethan oh Ethan you're so fucking hot." Cody bit his lip. "E-Ethan. "We almost there Cody." I went harder.

When we was done we was laying down on the bed about to go sleep. "I love you Ethan." I smiled at Cody. "I love you too Cody." We kissed and went to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

Jasmine and Cherry was eating popcorn watching the whole thing. Jasmine watch Benny and Noah have sex and Cherry watch Ethan and Cody have sex. "Ah this is the best one yet." They both said it togeher. "Yall are some nasty girls." Sarah said. "Hey it's not my fault it was sexy!" Jasmine said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope Ethan and Benny don't get caught."

**A/N: I must watch Sensitive Pornograph too much...oh well I love to see people horror faces :) I hope you guys like it so it has BennyxNoah also but hey I was bored. So do you think this is the best M story I ever made? I think it is. Tell me how is it please I kinda feel like it's not missing anything anymore. So enjoy the new yaoi couples I made I was really bored. FOR SCHOOL: I DON'T watch Sensitive Pornograph on my phone unless I'm showing you it so I could laugh at your reaction. And I think the school is homophoic or whatever how you spell it! Fuck I need start reminding things.**


End file.
